Half Life
by anjevin
Summary: MT and MP live in a world of peril and chaos. The androids have killed everything dear to them; all they have left is each other. What will Pan do when she looses Trunks too? MTMP
1. birthday cake

Disclaimer: If you think the owner of dragon ball z is on wasting her time with teenage love stories, I recommend you to Dr. Gordon, he's my psychiatrist. The point being I don't own dragon ball z or Gt.

Miria Pan and Miria Trunks are living in a time of peril and chaos. The androids have killed everyone dear to them; all they have is each other. Trunk's get fed up of the madness, and decides to end it, but that means he would have to end his life as well. What will Pan do when she looses the last person she had left?

Trunks woke up to the sound of clashes and screams. Realizing Pan wasn't beside him, he quickly ran out of his bed and headed to where the noise was coming from, the kitchen. When he got there the kitchen was in total ruins. Flour, eggs, pots and pans were scattered everywhere. Including on his mother and Pan.

"What the hell happened?" Trunks screamed frantically.

The women just laughed. Bulma coughed more than laughed, but she looked happy.

"Mom what are you doing out of bed?" Trunks asked looking very concerned and confused.

"I wanted to make you a birthday cake." She smiled happily. "And I asked Pan to help me make it."

Trunks sighed. He had to deal with those two too much. "Pan you agreed to this?"

"I'm a sucker for vanilla." She said wiping a bit of the batter of her face.

"Can any of you even cook?" He asked sounding exhausted.

"No, but that doesn't mean we can't try." Bulma said.

"Mom, I really don't think you should be over exerting your self, and who said I needed a cake?" Trunks looked firmly in Pans direction.

"Don't look at me!" Pan yelled. "And besides just because we have a war going on doesn't mean we can't celebrate your birthday. We're lucky you have another birthday to celebrate. So sit down and Bulma and I will finish making the cake."

Trunks did as he was ordered, with the both of them there, he could never get his way. Not that he had something against cake. He didn't mind it, but he didn't want his mother going over the top. She was getting old and weary. Ever since Vegeta died she hasn't been the same, despite the efforts of Pan. Who herself has been down lately too. They all lost their family, and Trunks now feared Bulma would be going too.

After about a million more crashes, Bulma and Pan came out with a very sloppy blue and white cake, with happy 28th birthday Trunks written on the top.

Trunks eyed the mass of flour in front of him carefully; he looked from Pan to Bulma, and took up his fork. As he was about to take a bite he heard an explosion coming from the city. Bulma's eyes became weary.

Trunks dropped the fork and looked at Pan who had a rage and disgust written all over her.

"Sorry Bulma." She murmured before taking off into the sky.

Trunks gave an apologetic look before following Pan.

"Be careful!" Bulma yelled out.

"I can't take this anymore." Pan said while they flew towards the city. "I don't want to have to see Bulma look like that ever again."

"I know, but I don't think you'll have to." He said sadly.

"Stop talking like that!" She demanded.

"Pan the truth is mom isn't going to last for very long." He said seriously.

Pan increased her speed towards the city. Trunks caught up with her easily.

"We'll talk later." He said giving up.

Pan gave no response. He new this was killing her loosing her mother, father, uncle, and mostly her grandfather. Trunks thought Pan would have killed herself when she saw Goku die. She watched every blow. No one thought they'd ever take Goku, Pan was so close to him, he raised her. Now she'd have to deal with Bulma's. Now he'd have to deal with Bulma's.

They landed close to where they heard the explosion and searched for the androids' ki.

Apparently number 17 was the only one there. "Come out you son of a bitch!" Pan yelled.

He appeared from behind a large mount of debris."Oh, look." He squealed. "The saiyn kind have come to play."

"Shut up." Trunks ordered. "Where's 18?"

"She had some errands to run." 17 laughed.

Trunks didn't like the sound of that he sent Pan out to look for her while he dealt with 17.

As soon as Pan left 17 sent a ki blast towards him. Trunks dodged and gave 17 a punch in the jaw. They got so intense that they could not be seen. They sent energy waves at each other that blew them apart. Trunks emerged exhausted, only to meet a very active android.

"Why do you look so sour?" 17 asked. "All I did was blow a few buildings up, just having some fun."

Trunks glared at him.

17 continued, "Or are you still upset about your daddy?"

Trunks took a swing at 17 but he dodged it quickly. "You're so uptight, its not my fault daddy blew up."

Trunks turned super.

"Oh we did love daddy didn't we? It makes me a little sad knowing that I had to take your little sister too." 17 sighed.

Trunks went to second level.

17 looked off into the distance then stared at Trunks with a grin, "I wonder if your mother blew up, would you go to the third level."

It wasn't a bluff, for a second Trunks' heart stopped. He left number 17 in a flash and headed quickly towards the Brief home. On the way he passed Pan, who was still scouting for 18. When she saw the speed Trunks was going and the direction, she knew immediately what was going on.

"Oh, no." She whispered. Then quickly followed Trunks.

They ran into the house. Pan gasping from lack of breath. "Where is she...Bulma!" yelled Pan.

"Mother!" Trunks called desperately.

There was a rumble in the sky and rain began to pour.

"Look outside!" Trunks yelled.

Pan ran into the back yard she gasped at the sight. Bulma lay unconscious at the feet of 18. She ran towards Bulma, not bothering to pay any mind to the android. Trunks came out and when he saw Bulma every hint of reason that he still had left his body. He charged after 18 who simply smirked. She dodged Trunks easily, he wasn't thinking straight, he was thinking rage.

"Let's see," she said while dancing around his punches, "Chi chi and Videl, then Gohan and Goten, Bra and Vegeta, the mighty Goku and now the brilliant Bulma."  
Pan stared angrily, then she felt movement in her arms, Bulma was alive at least for the moment. "Trunks," she called, "Leave her alone, we need to get Bulma inside."

Trunks didn't have any choice but to stop because 18 had disappeared, before she left she said, "Say good by to your mother, tomorrow say goodbye to her." She stared in Pan's direction.

Pan rushed Bulma's soaked body into the house. Trunks followed, his long hair was wet and slapped to his face.

Pan striped off Bulma's wet clothes and wrapped her in blankets on her bed. She had gashes all over her body and they a had run out of sensu beans years ago. Pan knew that if she wasn't dead already Bulma wold die of lost blood.

Trunks stood in the doorway and watched hopelessly as his mother's breathing started to lower.

A tear escaped Pan's face as she heard Bulma attempt to talk.

"Trunks, Pan, I...I'm going now, I don't want you to stay here." She stopped for breath.

"What are you saying Bulma?" Pan cried.

"In the lab there is the time machine I want you to go back to the past, where everyone you lost will be, explain to them that when you went there Trunks it didn't solve anything we live in a different timeline, what is done there doesn't effect us here." Bulma half smiled, "I've been thinking about it for a while, I didn't think we should leave, I wanted to protect the people, but I know if you stay you'll die too, please go."

Trunks walked into the room and took his mothers hand, "Good bye Mom, I love you."

"I love you too Trunks, I love you Pan, please take care of him. Never leave each other, you're all you have now." Bulma took her last breath.

"Good bye Bulma," Pan whispered.


	2. Go stupid ppl!

I hope you guys liked the first chappie. I'm not very good but hey I'd like it if you'd read it.

Trunks lay on the bed with Pan on his lap and his arms around her. He knew what he was going to do and it was killing him. He hid his thoughts from Pan, knowing that if she read his mind she would go crazy.

"What now?" she asked.

"I'll kill them." Trunks said.

"You know you can't. I think we should leave." Pan said looking in his eyes.

"We can't leave the people of Satan City to fend for themselves." He protested.

"Yes we can," Pan said, "We can very easily."

"No, Pan." Trunks said.

"Trunks! They'll kill us! And they won't kill us together they'll take one of us down first and leave the other to suffer. It's just a game to them." She said hopelessly. "And I don't know about you but I don't want to wake up to a world without you in it."

"Do you think I could live without you?" he asked amazed. "Pan I love you, but we have to protect these people."

"Trunks its not about the fucking people, and you know it, you want revenge." She said angrily.

"Is there something wrong with that?" he questioned.

"Yes!" she cried out, "I mean, I want revenge as much as you do, but I want happiness more."

Trunks looked down at her sad face.

"Trunks I want to be with you, and I want us to have a future." Pan stared at him waiting for a response.

"I need to kill them Pan," Trunks said. "I don't think I can live happily until I know their dead."

"Not even with me?" she asked hurt.

"You make me so happy Pan, but we have suffered so much, I just can't...go on until they suffer." Trunks sighed.

"Well I can," Pan stated. "With you."

"Pan..." he started.  
"No." she cut him off, "Don't lay there and lie to me. I can read your mind whether you try to hide your thoughts or not."

Trunks looked surprised although he expected it, She knew him too well.

"You wont..." she struggled, "You won't kill yourself! You won't! Do you hear me? You can't expect me to live with that. Your eagerness for vengeance has blinded you and I refuse to let you die."

"Pan, I don't know what to say to you because you know I'm determined. You could go on to the past and live there. I want to finish this." He said obstinately.

"I refuse to live without you, no...I can't live without you... if you go I go." Pan sated.

"Pan your eighteen, not even in your twenties, do you know how much you could have there?" He asked.

"No, but I know how much I have now and I know that if I want to be happy, I need you, so if you've made you're choice so have I." She stopped and wrapped her hand around his neck, and brought his face down to hers.

"I love you." Trunks said before Pan engulfed him in a kiss.

Pan half-heartedly kissed Trunks and she knew he could tell, but she didn't know what else to do. Trunks could feel how much she didn't want him to do this; his heart broke when she kissed him, but he didn't know what else to do.

While Pan slept that night Trunks went down to Bulma's lab and recorded a disc that he would send to the past with Pan. She was going whether she liked it or not, she's a strong woman, she could go on without him.

Trunks took the disc and placed it inside the time machine. Then he went back to bed, fully prepared to say good bye to Pan in the morning.

Pan woke up early the next morning. She sensed Trunks wasn't sleeping, she could feel him watching her.

"Morning." She said without opening her eyes.

"Hi." Trunks said letting go a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am." He said unconvincingly.

"No you're not." Pan said.

"Did you expect me to be?" He asked.

"No I didn't." she said woefully.

"Then why ask?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Because I care." She half smiled.

"I know you do." Trunks said getting out of bed.

"Where you going?" Pan questioned.

"To the anti gravity room, to train." He uttered.

"I'll join you." Pan said looking for her clothes.

"Ok." Trunks smiled.

He planned to tire her out first and then when she knew what he was trying to do and she would find out; he would knock her out before she had a chance to gain back her strength.

Pan thought something was wrong with Trunks today, he confirmed her suspicions by how hard he was training. He was really working it hard. She didn't want to stop, she wanted him to get everything he had out, and then possibly he'd rethink going to the past, but soon she had to she was too tired to move.

"We've been training for hours Trunks, lets stop." She breathed.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"Uh huh." She gasped.

"Lets go get something to eat then." He said lifting her up.

Pan smiled. "I'M ALL FOR LEFT OVER BIRTHDAY CAKE!"

"Great." Trunks lied.

The mass of flour the late Bulma Briefs and the unhappy Pan Son made turned out to taste really close to a cake.

"This isn't bad." Trunks said surprised. "I expected it to taste like...I don't know, not like this."

Pan stuck her tongue out at him. "Eat the damn cake." He laughed.

"If we went to the past, I'm not saying we are, but if we were would my mother be there?" Pan asked.

"Everyone would be. Your mother's gorgeous you know. And your grandfather is the same Goku. My dad's still an ass," Trunks sighed, "Your younger self would be there, so would mine"

"That would be weird, meeting myself, meeting yourself." Pan laughed.

They talked happily for a little. At some sort of peace. Then it was immediately broken by the sound of a far off explosion. Pan's face became distressed. Trunk's face became flustered. Everything Trunks planned to do came to his head rapidly. Pan caught on instantly.

Her first instinct would have been to talk him out of it but he was determined. He realized she knew everything. He stared at her waiting for her to do something. She stared back for a second and then made a run for it.

Trunks immediately cornered her; she flew out of the house. He flew after her. The disadvantages of having a mate, they know everything.

The explosions we're becoming more frequent. He had to get this over with quickly. Pan wasn't going as fast as she could, she was tired, Trunks was gaining on her. Then she did something he didn't expect her to do; she stopped, and faced him. Trunks abruptly stopped.

"Don't do it," Pan pleaded hopelessly, "You're acting crazy, I know you miss everyone, I know you want revenge, but don't send me away. If you want to kill them, and be stupid, let me be stupid with you. Go stupid people!"

"Pan stop, I'm doing this for you. You don't have anything here, if you go to the past your life could be so much better. And I'm doing this for me, because I want to see them go." Trunk's eyes were now shallow and lifeless; he couldn't even look at her.

Pan was about to retaliate but she sensed something, Trunks took her arm and protectively put her behind him. In a matter of seconds 17 and 18 appeared in front of them.

"I think its time for your daily torture." 17 smirked.

"You're the only one getting tortured today." Trunks stated. He powered up, with Pan still behind him.

"Oh I'm so scared." 18 cried.

Trunks powered up to the second level. Pan knew it was coming now, she was so worried.

17 and 18 saw Pan's face and knew something was going on, they let it play out.

"Trunks so far only Goku can handle the third level. Please listen to me."

Trunks didn't even look at Pan, he took it up one more notch. He was at the third level of super saiyn.

The rays from Trunk's body stung Pan's face. 17 and 18 looked in shock, with their teeth and fists glared.

"Finally a challenge." 18 said covering up the fear in her head.

Trunks looked down at Pan, who was now trying to touch him. She made her way to his fired body and held on to him, she had a few scratches on her face.

"I can't change your mind can I?"

Trunks shook his head. "Goodbye Pan. I want you to know..."

"I know." She said interrupting him.

"Oh isn't that precious," 17 laughed, "He thinks if he gets enough power, it'll be enough to destroy us, after were finished with you were going after your little girlfriend.."

Pan glared dangerously at 17 then turned back to Trunks; she kissed him softly, "Go get 'em."


	3. Dont shut up

Pan left Trunks' side and flew down to a sheltered spot where she could watch the battle. Trunks was obviously having trouble controlling all the power in his veins, but never the less he was handling the androids like rag dolls. Hope of him surviving this came to her mind, but then she noticed that 17 and 18 weren't acting very serious.

"You think, you've accomplished anything?" spat 17.

"All you've done, is piss us off." 18 added.

"I haven't even started." Trunks smiled.

Then the battle wasn't just a battle anymore. This was the Armageddon. It was the most horrible thing Pan had ever seen in her life. Normally she liked to fight, but when her leading man was being totally destroyed by the events, she didn't like it so much.

It was now or never 17, 18, and Trunks were at a stand still. Just staring at each other, if they continued this no one would win.

"I," Trunks began, "have lost my mother, my sister and my father, because of you. I have lost my hope and happiness. I have lost almost everything! And I have a choice to live in a world where I know you exist or to die, and leave the world a better place for the ones I have left."

Hearing him Pan began to cry. The realization that this was the last time she was going to see Trunks suddenly hit her. She ran out of her shelter to try and stop him, but it was too late, Trunks knew what she was doing and sent a powerful kamehah wave at her knocking her out and back into safety.

"I choose death!" Trunks yelled out. He took all the energy from inside his body and formed it into a huge moon sized energy blast. 17 and 18 knew they were dead. They said nothing, they did nothing, they were jut there.

He let out the blast and it annihilated everything in its path, including the numbers from 17 to 18. His body had nothing left in it. It was drained and empty. The sound of the blast had woken up Pan, who rushed over to Trunks' body.

"Trunk's?" she cried. She sat on the dirt and held up his head. Trunks slightly opened an eye.

"Hey." He said coarsely.

"Hi, you did it. They're gone." Pan forced a smile.

Trunks wiped one of the tears off her face. "I'm so proud of you."

"Me?" Pan gasped. "For what?"

"For understanding that I needed to do this." Trunks closed his eyes.

"I'm proud of you too." Pan spoke.

"Me?" Trunks gasped mocking her. "For what?"

"For being my hero." Pan sighed.

Trunks rolled his eyes you couldn't see though, because they were closed, "I was always your hero."

"Liar, I hated you at first." She smirked.

"That was because you were so passionately and intoxicatingly in love with me, you couldn't handle it mentally." Trunks coughed a laugh.

"Shut up." Pan said gently brushing his hair out of his face.

"Ok." He said falling into a never-ending sleep.

"No! No! I take it back, don't shut up," she begged. Pan lay her head down on his chest. "Speak to me, and never shut up." Her tears were now flowing more freely than ever she lost Trunks. It was as if her own heart had stopped as well, and all the emptiness she had inside trapped her in.

Pan dragged herself slowly through the dry dirt back to the brief home. She was going in that time machine there was nothing left now. She weakly opened the door, everything inside her ached. Making her way to the lab, she passed a picture of her with her hands over Trunks' neck. She picked it up. It was her 16th birthday in the picture. The androids were mellow that day, Pan told Trunks she was ready, and they had their first night together, the smiles on their faces in the picture was just a result of their happiness.

When she was in the lab, she could see Trunks had already put in the coordinates of where she was headed.

All she had to do was jump in and press start. She took one last breath and looked around.

"Fuck this." She sneered angrily, and jumped in the machine. To the past we go.

In the Past: Brief Home

(NB. Gohan and Videl are married and already have Pan. Pan is 9 now. Trunks is 18, Bra is 17, Goten is 18, Marron is 17)

Bra, Trunks, Goten, Marron, and Pan were all in the living room supposedly watching a horror flick. Bra was squeezed up under Goten's arms half asleep, while Trunks and Marron were making out. Little Pan was the only one remotely paying attention to the movie. She had seen this one already, so boredom quickly took over. She got up and turned off the television, then switched on the light.

She walked over to Trunks and tapped on his back, "Trunks do you have any other movies? We've seen this one already."

Trunks gave no response.

Pan tapped again. " Trunks!"

He growled loudly and reluctantly took his lips off Marron's neck, "Pan why don't you go play with Bulma in the lab?"

"She ran me out hours ago." Pan smiled sweetly.

"Goten," Trunks called.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ." Goten said.

"GOTEN!" Trunks slapped him over; Bra, who was still in Goten's arms when he got slapped, fell off the coach.

"What!?!" Goten yelled.

"Yeah." Bra said rubbing her head.

"Do something with Pan." Trunks ordered.

"What do you mean do something with her?" Bra questioned.

"Take her home or something, she's bored." Marron replied rolling her eyes. " Goten she's you're niece."

"More like nuisance." Goten said grumpily. "Come on Pan, time to go home."

"You know I can hear and see everything you do, and although I'm nine doesn't mean I don't have feelings." Pan stated.

"What a shame." Marron said.

Pan stuck out her tongue at the prissy blonde.

"Ok time to go." Bra chuckled, "Before Pan kicks Marrons ass again."

Goten laughed at the memory. Marron said Pan looked too boyish for a girl and tried to comb Pan's hair. Marron wasn't able to use her hands for weeks.

"It wasn't funny Goten." Marron sneered.

"Of course not, honey." Trunks snickered.

They all walked Trunks and Pan to the door. "Bye gorgeous," Goten smiled at Bra.

"Bye." She kissed him, "Oh and I need you to pick me up to go shopping tomorrow."

"At your service." He said saluting her.

Goten waved at the others and walked out the front door. Bra was watching Goten walk out the driveway with Pan, when she heard something. Pan heard it too it was coming from up in the sky. And almost as instantly as they heard it a rip appeared in the sky above Pan's and Goten's heads. Instinctively Pan jumped out of the way, but Goten stupid Goten stood and gazed at it.

Bra was yelling at him to get out of the way. Trunks, Marron, Vegeta and Bulma who had heard it from inside came rushing down to the front door.

Then out of the rip, Goten could see a little white ball approaching. He still stood there and stared, the ball got bigger and bigger, until Goten new that he'd better get out of the way. But alas it was too late.

The ball, which was actually a Capsule Corp. time machine, came jutting out and unto Goten.

"GET IT OFF!" Goten yelled, "IT'S CRUSHING ME!"

The group rushed over to attend to Goten. "What is it mom?" Trunks asked.

Bulma looked overjoyed to see the pod, "It's a time machine!" she said happily.

"Thats all well and good," Goten said, "but are time machines supposed to crush your ribs!"  
No one was paying attention to Goten anymore. "A time machine?" questioned Bra, "Like the one that you said brought Mirai Trunks, back when cell was around."

"Exactly." Bulma said starry eyed. "Trunks is here, my baby boy."

"Should I be jealous?" Trunks asked.

"Actually, you should be." Vegeta smirked. "His ki is much higher than yours and he doesn't slack off."

"Thank you dad for that wonderfully touching father, son moment." Trunks said sarcastically.

"Would you all just shut up." Bulma said, "I need one of you to open it."

"DOES ANYONE REMEMBER ME!" Goten yelled.

"Did you hear anything?" Marron asked.

"Nope." Pan said starring at the capsule. For some reason she felt a connection with whatever was inside it.

Vegeta walked over to the capsule and pried it open, "Why are you here Tru..." He stopped talking when he realized the person inside was not Trunks, Bulma gasped.

"Who are you?"

DUN DUN DUH!!!!!!! Who is inside the time machine? Why is she here? And will anyone notice Goten?

Find out next time on...HALF-LIFE.

Dr.Gordon: Anjevin stop playing with computer.

Anjevin: I'm not playing with it.

Dr. Gordon: Then what are you doing?

Room goes dark Anjevin speaks: I'm controlling lives MUAH HA HA HA MUAH HA HA

Dr. Gordon: It's time for your medicine.

DUN DUN DUH!!!!!!!! Will Anjevin successfully terminate Dr.Gordon? Will he be able to give her her medicine?

Find out next time on...

Dr.Gordon: Anjevin! Now!

Uh I got 2 go. Thanks for the three reviews.


	4. She's me

Hey it's kind of hard for me to update bcuz I live in Jamaica and Ivan hit us, power is kind of scarce.

Trunks thought he felt a little light headed. He thought because he wasn't sure he still had a head. (Which is kind of obvious that he does because if he didn't he wouldn't be thinking)

He slowly opened his eyes and what was before him seemed like a dream. Goku stood there starring at him.

"Hi Trunks!" He said grinning

"Goku?" he questioned.

"Yup." Goku outstretched his hand to lift Trunks off the ground.

Trunks didn't take it, he took himself up. "Where am I Goku?"

"In heaven." Goku answered.

"Where are the others?" Trunks asked confused.

"The others?"

"Yes the others," Trunks said annoyed, if this was supposed to be heaven he didn't feel too happy, "My mother, bra, Goten..."

"They're not dead yet." Goku said ready to explain, "You got sent to our time lines heaven."

"Why the hell would they do that?" Trunks asked angrily.

"I'm not sure Baba told me, but I don't remember." Goku scratched his head, "It had something to do with the tournament."

"What tournament?" Trunks said raising an eyebrow.

"That I know about!" Goku smiled. "In a few months on Earth there will be a martial arts tournament and I'll get to go down to compete. It's the only time I get to go down and see my family."

"Why do you get to go down?" Trunks asked.

"I'm a good guy." He replied.

"Could you find this Baba for me?" Trunks said looking at his new surroundings.

"You don't find Baba." Goku laughed, "You call her. BABA!!!"

Trunks ducked suddenly frightened by the sound emitting from Goku's mouth.

Then an incredibly small woman with pink hair, who floated on a crystal ball, appeared in front of Goku obviously upset, "I told you never to call me like that ever again!"

"Sorry Baba, Trunks is here." Goku replied.

"I know Trunks is here, what kind of fortune teller would I be if I didn't know Trunks was here. AND I WAS ON MY WAY AND I DIDN'T NEED TO BE YELLED AT!"

"Ok..." Goku said backing off.

Trunks was now standing and starring at Baba. "Hello" she said moving towards him.

Trunks didn't reply, "I suppose you want to know why we've brought you here, instead of the heaven in your universe."

He nodded. "Well," Baba began, "I could send you back to your heaven where the dead of your time are..."

"Do that then." Trunks said cutting her off.

"But," she said ignoring him, "because the gods take pity on cases such as yourself, we give you chances to be alive for a short period of time. I would be able to send you down to the tournament accompanied by Goku; you would be able to see everyone you love."

"I would rather go to the heaven of my timeline," Trunks said sighing, I mean you think when I guy dies he'd be able to have a little peace and be with his family, but no, he has to deal with short ugly pink women offering him things he doesn't want.

"Fine." Baba said offended, "Guess you'll never see Pan again."

"Pan is in this timeline?" Trunks asked shocked, "She went?"

"Of course she went, what else did she have AFTER YOU DECIDED TO BE A SELFISH PIG AND KILL YOURSELF?" Baba yelled angrily.

"How would you know that?" He asked surprised.

"I've been watching your lives like a soap opera, mostly at night if you know what I mean" Baba said cheekily.

Trunks went red. "So Pan is there now?"

"Yes," Baba sighed, "I said that didn't I."

"And I'd be able to see her." He tabulated.

"Yes! Did you not understand a word I said?" Baba said impatiently.

"When do we go down?"

"In a few months." Baba smiled.

"I'll stay." Trunks concluded.

Baba turned around to a confused Goku, "Saiyans" she muttered, "so stupid."

Back at the Capsule House.

Pan opened her now very red eyes to a familiar voice, a foggy Vegeta was standing in front of her, he asked her something she didn't hear it. Things began to clear up; Pan could see a less stressed version than her Bulma.

"Who are you?" Vegeta repeated.

The girl in front of his was very pretty but looked exhausted; she had medium length black hair and deep black eyes.

Bulma shoved Vegeta out of the way to get a good look at the girl, "Are you okay?"

Pan tried to stand up ignoring their questions, Bulma backed away from the machine. Pan stumbled out stepping on Gotens head and saw a whole group of them staring at her. She recognized herself, Bra and a younger version of her Trunks but there was a blonde she didn't know.

Vegeta now upset by not being answered and being shoved out of the way by Bulma grabbed the disoriented girl and shook her, "WHO ARE YOU!" He demanded.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, "Don't be so harsh, she just went through a rough travel she could be disoriented."  
Vegeta put her down, and Bulma asked, "Who are you?"

Pan recovered from Vegeta's shake and looked down at her younger self knowingly.

"She's me." The young Pan answered in aw.

"What are you talking about?" Marron scoffed, "She can't be you, she's gorgeous."

Pan ignored her and looked at the girl she thought was herself, "Are you me?"

The girl nodded. Everyone even Goten looked stunned. (Although no one noticed Goten)

"Why are you here?" Bulma asked recuperating.

"Everyone is dead," Mirai Pan replied hoarsely, "I don't know what to do."

"Everyone?" Bulma cried.

"Yes, what Trunks came to do here, did not affect our timeline, we later realized that we're in different universes." She sighed. "Trunks was the last to...to...to die. He managed to get rid of the androids, he told me to come here."

"I can't believe he's dead." Bulma said unhappily.

"So the brat died." Vegeta smirked.

Mirai Pan glared at him dangerously, everyone except Vegeta backed off, "Trunks was everything except a brat! I had to deal with you calling him that in my time, I won't tolerate it here! If you only understood what type of man he was, it would be enough to make even as asshole like you be proud of him!"

"Yes, but he still died." Vegeta sneered angrily.

"I said everyone died, including you. And do you want to know how you died, Vegeta. You died running! After you realized you the almighty Vegeta couldn't destroy them you ran to try and hide, but they found you and they annihilated you! And your brat son destroyed what you couldn't even punch!" Mirai Pan felt rage beyond belief.

Vegeta looked like he had just been hit with an anchor.

"You must have really liked me huh?" Trunks smirked with his arms crossed.

"I don't like you." She replied, "I don't know you, but I loved my Trunks."

"He couldn't have loved you back." Marron replied haughtily, "He loved my counter part right? You must have been so jealous."

"You!" Pan scoffed, "Weren't even in my timeline."

"I must have been!" Marron said shocked, "You must know me, you're just too jealous to say it."

"Don't test me Blondie." Pan warned.

"Let me refresh your memory, Marron gorgeous daughter of Krillin and the beautiful 18."

"You shouldn't have said that Marron." Bulma worried.

. "YOU'RE WHAT?" Pan yelled turning super.

They all stared in aw especially younger Pan; they had never seen a woman super saiyan before.

"Nothing." Marron whispered, "I didn't say anything."

"Oh I heard you!" Pan said angrily, "You abomination! Where's your mother?!!"


	5. emptiness

Ok so I'm updating more than I thought I would be. It's just because I don't have anything else to do with my horrid life. Here in ward 21 they don't have cable.

Anyways back to the story Pan was about to blow Marrons brains out right? Wouldn't want to miss that.

"What did I do?" Marron shrieked, staring at the enraged saiyan.

"Marron you idiot!" Bra yelled, "Didn't your mother tell you anything about her past? 18 caused total destruction in the other timeline.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HER PAST?" Pan demanded.

"Her mother was converted in this universe," Trunks spoke, "She's a good guy now."

"Impossible." Pan spat.

"Very possible."Marron quivered.

Pan went back down to normal. Marron's face regained its colour.

"My mothers very good, no need to get all upset, you totally over react. Take a chill pill."

Pans face went bright red, she took one punch at the bitch, kicked her to the ground and was about to send a kamehah wave when Trunks grabbed her hands and drew her back.

Pan spat at Marron's feet, as she was crawling back on to her feet.

"I think you should go Marron." Bulma said seriously, "This is a family matter, and considering who your family is, I don't think it would be the best idea for your health to stay."

Marron wiped the tears from her eyes, she was ok, Pan wasn't trying to seriously hurt her, just scare her.

"I'll walk you drive you Marron." Goten said, "Panny and I need to tell our parents whats up."

"I want to stay." Panny whined.

Pan smiled her younger self, "We can talk tomorrow, I just need to be alone right now."

She nodded and walked off with Goten and Marron.

The Rest of them walked into the mansion.

"What now?" Pan asked.

"I'll let you choose a room." Bulma smiled.

"Which room did Trunks sleep in when he was last here?" Pan asked.

"The second to the right on the third floor." Bulma replied. "Why?"  
"That's my room." Pan said heading up the stairs, leaving them behind.

Pans P.O.V (Point of View for stupid ppl)

I made my way up to the third floor. My feet felt heavy and my soul was gone. I sensed it's absence when I saw him die. I opened the door, of the room on the third floor. It was immaculately clean, but I still smelt him. He did stay here. It made me miss him even more. I took the picture from my hand and put it on the nearest side table. I love him. I miss him. And yet I hate him so much. He knew he'd be leaving me. He wanted to die.

I don't know how to feel properly. It's like I'm here but I'm half here. My mind and my spirit are somewhere else. They're with him. He took me with him, I don't have him here.

(IN HEAVEN)

Trunks sat down on a cloud, his face was in that serious scowl it always had on. For heaven this place wasn't as happy as he expected it to be.

Goku appeared in front of him. Trunks didn't acknowledge his presence.

"Hey." He grinned.

" Hello Goku." Trunks mumbled.

"Whats wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing." He grumbled.

"If you told me I could probably, be able to help you." Goku said sitting down.

"Unless you can get me to see Pan, now, then you won't be able to help me." Trunks was getting up to leave.

"I can get you to see Pan." Goku said standing up, he took Trunk's hand.

Trunk's eyebrow rose.

"BABA!" Goku yelled.

The pink haired woman came with her fists bared ready to knock Goku out. He ignored her and grabbed her crystal ball.

"PAN!" he yelled at the shiny white thingy. A picture appeared on the front and he showed it to Trunks.

It was Pan. His Pan. She was crying, and his heart was breaking.

(Back on Earth)

Panny had just been dropped off by Goten. It was late and the house was in darkness.

She flew up to her open window, and went in. She was so excited things like this never happened to her.

She suspected her mother had gotten home from the dojo and was probably tired, but she couldn't wait to tell them. She ran into their room and turned on the lights.

"Daddy!" she yelled.

"What is it Panny?" Gohan asked squinting.

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" She smiled jumping.

"I know that. It's obvious. Now go to bed." He said snuggling back next to his sleeping wife.

"No not me- me, future me is here and she's at Bulma's." Panny ran back to her room.

It took a few seconds for Gohan to contemplate this but then it hit him, Pan was here from the future.

He quickly shook Videl. "Gohan leave me alone." She muttered.

He shook her again, "GOHAN LISTEN," she yelled, "I'M TIRED AND I SAID I DON'T WANT ANOTHER KID, SO JUST LET ME SLEEP!"

"But a future Pan is here and she's staying at Bulma's." Gohan whined.

"What does that have to with sleeping?" she said nodding off.

He shook her again, "I don't think you heard me right, our daughter's future self is here in this time." He repeated.

"I HEARD YOU FINE I'M TOO TIRED TO CARE, I'LL CARE IN THE MORNING. NOW SLEEP."

Gohan wasn't satisfied with this answer he shook her again. Videl reached under her pillow and took out a frying pan. She bonked him on the head, and made him sleep.

"That's better." She smiled.

Thanks for the reviews guys. I Encourage ppl who read this to review, even flames bcuz I think it sucks too.


	6. Something in my eye

Hello every1. Sorry for the wait, I kind of forgot I had an account with I'm in the psyche ward for a reason you know. But don't worry I won't forget again and if I do and you send threats, you have my permission to forgo all of them. My address, is room number 67, ward 21.

(On heaven)

Trunks had watched Pan sleep all night. He watched her move, in the bed. He knew every way her long dark hair and tousled; he had it memorized in his brain. She had him addicted. She had him locked away in an endless hole mixed of rhapsody and torment. He needed her. And she needed him. This parting could kill them. Despite the fact that he's already dead, him dying again seemed very possible at the moment.

"Trunks?" Goku asked nervously.

Trunks forced him self to move his eyes form the ball and turned to look at the saiyan.

"Yes?" He said aggravated.

"You've been watching that thing for the whole night, I'm starting to think you and my granddaughter we're more than just friends."

This statement was so amusing it was enough to make our cold heart smile. "Yes, Goku." Trunks exaggerated. "I have to admit we were, I mean we are."

"I thought so." Goku smiled. "Well you have my blessing."

"That's funny." Trunks smirked. "I don't recall asking for it."

Goku frowned a little, "Well when you get down there before you even think of looking at her much less touching her, your going to have to go through Gohan."

Trunks laughed, "I'm sure that's not much to worry about, this world's Gohan probably doesn't even come close to the great man our world had."

"How did you two hook up?" Goku asked trying to change the subject.

Trunks thought a little and he didn't know why he bothered to answer but he did.

"We were always together, from she was born, yeah there was the whole part that for until she was seven she didn't really start being nice to me, but besides that we were always in love, what your question should be is when we admitted it. We had a spot, she and I." he began softly, "Since she was five, I took her down to a lake at night, so we could get away from everything." Trunks relaxed his shoulders and lay back on the cloud. "The androids didn't know where it was, it was our secret. The moon shone through the covering trees, with the stars that surrounded it." He turned to Goku and smiled, "She liked that. I didn't care so much; I was always looking at her. One night, she was 14 and I was 23. The age difference was very notable but, in our time when loved managed to find itself, it was considered to be more of a miracle than anything else. Well anyways," He said slightly blushing, "that night was the night after Bra died. I was upset, very upset. She sat down next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder, she spoke in a sad voice, '_I know I'm not Bra, but you still have me. You think of me as a sister_ _at least_?' I was surprised and hurt that she said this to me. Me who had thought we loved each other so long. '_Is that what you want to be Pan_?' I asked her. She buried her head between her legs and whispered a '_no_'. I smiled. '_I don't want you to be my sister either_.'" Trunks laughed out loud as he remembered how red Pan's face had gotten, "She was so upset, she brought her face to mine, at the point of tears '_then what the hell are we Tru_n_ks_?' I took her heads in my hands, so grateful for her, '_**we're us Pan, forever**_.' She grinned, and that would be the first night I had the pleasure of touching her lips."

Trunks turned to look at a Goku on the verge of tears. "I'm okay." He whined, "I've just got something in my eyes,"

( On earth at the Son house)

Videl woke up to dark narrow eyes staring deeply at her nose. She shrieked, and then calmed down when she realized the eyes belonged to her daughter.

"Mom." Pan said, "Would you wake dad up, we're going to breakfast at Bulma's this morning and I refuse to be late."

Pan took out some clothes and handed them to her mother. Videl stared at the outfit her daughter had picked out. "Who am I supposed to be impressing?"

"Me mom. This is what you wear to impress me." Pan said happily as she skipped off to get herself dressed.

Videl instantly remembered the incident with her husband last night and quickly began to shake him.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T WANT ANY MORE CHILDREN." He grumbled mocking her.

"Gohan son, I swear to god if you don't get dressed in the next five minutes, I will use up the whole years wages on kitchen supplies." Videl yelled.  
Gohan rushed out of his bed and saiyan speed, hopped in the bath, and got dressed in less than 10 seconds. Videl smiled, and then did it herself; it took her a little longer though.

(At the Brief house)

Pan slowly got dressed; she had a dream last night about her and Trunks and her at the lake. It was a very nice dream.

As she walked down the stairs she was immediately attacked by Bulma, who was holding papers in her hand. "Pan dear whats your middle name?"

"I don't know." Pan replied nervously, "Why?"

"I'll tell you, with Bra." Bulma said happily. She took Pan's hand and rushed her into the kitchen where Trunks, Bra, and Vegeta already were. They acknowledged her presence, and Pan pried herself free from Bulma's grip. She got some orange juice and then motioned to Bulma. "So what is it?"

"Whats what?" Vegeta asked grumpily.

"Bulma has something to tell me, in front of Bra." Pan replied dryly.

"Well," Bulma said holding up the papers, "I'm enrolling Pan in the high school, and I'm making sure she gets in all of Bra's classes."

Pan spat out her orange juice, "You're what? Already?"  
"Well the sooner the better," Bulma said smiling, "You can't go anywhere in this world without a high school and college degree, and considering who you lived with I'm sure your bery intelligent."

"I am." Pan said politely, "And I'm not boasting, but high school and college would simply be a waste of my time."

Bulma went a little purple, "Nun the less, I'd like if you'd try it out first, before you dismiss it."

Pan knew it didn't make sense to argue, she shrugged, and let Bulma continue.

"Goten is taking Bra to the mall today you will be going along as well so you can get a wardrobe."

Bra smiled, "You'll love it at my school."

"Im sure." Pan smiled unconvincingly.

She took her breakfast away from the table and walked into the living room where she could get some quiet, Bulma was going to go after her, but Vegeta told her to sit down and leave the girl alone.

A few minutes later, the door bell rung. Pan who was closet to the door went to answer.

She stared into the eyes of her father, then glanced over at herself, and then into deep blue eyes she had never seen before.

"Who are you?" she asked in a quiver.

"I'm Videl." The woman said with an outstretched hand, "Don't you know me, I'm sure you had a mom."  
Pans legs felt like they were going to shatter across the floor.

PLEASE REVIEW. IT'S THE ONLY HUMAN CONTACT I GET.


	7. Grateful for Gohan

Baq and I have no comment about the absence.

Pan stared at the women and thought… a few hours ago I loose Trunks, and Bulma, go to the past to live, find out android 18 married krillin and has a bitch daughter, get enrolled in high school, and now I'm meeting my mother for the first time. Don't people in this time get a chance to grieve? Or be alone? She shook the outstretched hand absent mindedly…I guess not.

"Come in." she said nervously.

They all walked into the living room. It was an awkward moment between the families; no one knew how to start. They sat there staring at each other for a good ten minutes. When Videl had come up with an appropriate question, Bulma appeared in the room and asked everyone to meet her in the lab. With a sigh of relief Pan followed the group. She wasn't in the mood for any of this, even though the idea getting to know her mother intrigued her.

They all gathered in the lab (Vegeta, Trunks, M.Pan, Panny, Videl, Gohan, Bra and Goten) to hear what Bulma had to say. Pan looked around amazed it was exactly the same as her Bulma's lab.

"Well," Bulma began, " I was transporting the time machine to examine if it had suffered any damages through the journey, and I found a disc." She took a round disc out of her pocket and showed it to Pan, "do you know what's on this?"

She shook her head negatively.

"Should we take a look then?" she asked.

"Go ahead." Pan sighed. She feared what was on the disc.

Bra popped the disc into a large computer screen and let it run. Pan's eyes widened when she saw her Trunk's face on the screen. Gasps were heard from the women. A grunt from Vegeta and tear escaped from Bulma's eye. His voice resounded in Pan's head.

He looked sad and weary as he spoke. "Hello Everyone. If you're hearing this then you've met Pan, and I'm not sure whether or not she's explained to you everything that's happened. If she hasn't, please let this disc answer all your questions instead of her. She's been through a lot and I'm sure has a lot on her mind. With that said, I'm sure you want your explanation. The cell war continued, nothing changed. More family members died, and today we lost Bulma. I have decided to end everything once and for all. Pan is there because theres nothing left for her here, I am not sure if she has been born in your universe but if she hasn't she is the daughter of Gohan and Videl. My wishes are for her to live with them. Please understand she is not a child and should not be treated like one. And I feel sorry for your health if you insist on doing so." He smiled, took a deep breath and continued, "She has never met Videl because she died when Pan was a baby. So an introduction is necessary. Everyone else she is familiar with. Please take care of her, and if she runs her mouth off don't worry that's just the way she is." A long silence went past as the expression on Trunks face changed, "And to Pan, I want you to live like you were planning on this. Don't dwell on what happened. Move on and live your life fully…. You'll make someone very happy one day…… I love you."

The disc cut off. Vegeta walked out grumbeling in annoyance. Everyone else turned to stare at her. Videl felt a motherly urge inside her she could see Pan hurting she walked up and held her tight in a hug. "It'll be okay."

Pan grunted through with indifference.

"What now?" Trunks asked his mom.

"Well," Bra interrupted, "We can still go get that wardrobe for school. I always feel better after I shop."

"I think we should take you home and we'll talk about school in a few weeks." Gohan said looking sympathetically at the older version of his daughter who was still in Videls grip.

"But Gohan!" Bulma protested. "School…"

"School." He interrupted her, "Can wait."

Pan sighed in relief. Grateful for Gohan.


	8. Do you need your mate?

Back in heaven, Trunks was watching Pan intensely. His regret for what he did and what he was putting him through weighed heavy on his heart. His conversations with Goku didn't help, he was sweet and meant well, but didn't realize what he was putting Trunks through.

"So did you mate with her?" Goku asked Trunks seriously.

Trunks gave a sigh and then nodded slowly.

"She could die from this." Goku said gazing into the orb at Pan.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked confused.

"Separation from your mate, can kill a saiyn."

Trunks didnt believe Goku was being serious, he was probably being overdramatic, all he did was make Trunks think about his sweet little Pan.

Their feelings were getting out of control by the time she was 15, but she was still young and he of course he was old, they tried as long as possible to wait. they would sneak in each others beds at night just to feel the connection between their bodies. The night Pan turned 16, at midnight; she snuck into his bedroom.

She nibbled his ear gently to wake him up. As soon as Trunks stirred he felt an amazing heat in his veins, it took over is whole body. Just looking into her lustful eyes, made his heart race wild; If she wasn't ready he wasn't going to let her stay in his bed that night or else he would have attacked her. As he was about to explain why he couldn't be around her, she took his hands and placed them between her legs. He couldn't hold on much longer. He squeezed firmly and watched his young girlfriend squirm. He needed her to tell him what was going on fast. His fingers were getting wet.

Pan whispered, "I'm yours forever. Just take me."

Almost instantly, Trunks turned her over and bit into her neck violently. Pan let out a whimper. He bit hard, until he drew her blood. Pan loved every second of it. When Trunks looked satisfied with impression on his neck, he moved down and ripped her pajamas off, leaving her naked on the bed.

Pan couldn't control herself, "Please." She pleaded with him "Make me yours, make me your lover."

Trunks could see she was in agony now, she didn't just want it now, it was like she needed him inside her to survive through the night. He himself felt like if it dint happen now, the world would cease to exist. But he had to warn her, "This is going to hurt, I have too much fire in me now, I won't take it easy on you, Pan, you belong to me now."

She nodded eagerly.

Trunks thrust into her, taking away her virginity and leaving her with her life. Pan screamed, but Trunks couldn't stop thrusting, he didn't care, her didn't want to. Their blood ran so fast, the sex intoxicated them both. It was the best night of his life.

She tried to lay on his chest, the next morning before the sun came up, but he couldn't stop kissing her all over. Pan laughed.

"Trunks stop."

"Not on your life." He said before kissing her forehead, "Pan, I can't believe you're finally mine."

"Trunks I promise, I'll never leave you." She smirked, and touched her neck, "If you keep on doing what you did last night, you don't have anything to worry about. Don't ever leave me okay?"

"I won't." Trunks hugged her tight. "I love you."

She kissed him long and tenderly, " I love you too."


	9. Starting Over

Pan woke up the next morning to the smell of blueberry pancakes and fresh fruit. The sun shone so brightly, it pushed her out of bed. Her mind told her to stay in the small room, Gohan and Videl had given her, just to be alone, but her stomach growled loudly. She gave up the minor battle in her head and sided with her stomach, slowly she shuffled her way to the bath, hoping she wouldn't bump into anyone on her way there. Pan gave out a sigh of relief as she peered down the empty hallway. In the bathroom a new towel was already laid down for her with a fresh bar of soap. A smile escaped from Pan's face as she jumped into the bath. She had had a very weird night, talking to Videl and Panny on the drive back to their home. They were nice; Videl was more than what she had expected her mother to be. She was strong, smart, and beautiful. It was all so weird and although she wanted to embrace them, having a family again was what she had wanted for so long but something inside wouldn't let her, something inside held her back. Maybe going to school with Bra and Goten would help her. She fell into an empty trance, as she let the hot water run through her raven hair. It beat against her face, till she couldn't breathe. She didn't want to breathe. She rubbed her hands against her face. She couldn't hate him. Her hands moved to the mark on her neck, and rubbed it gently. Time to be braver than she's ever been before, she was never taught to be weak; she's dealt with death before. Pan inhaled deeply and let the air fill her lungs. Her stomach growled again. It was time to get out of the bath, and have some food. 

'Hey Pan!' Videl said with a huge smile on her face. 'I have a big plate of food for you right on the table.' 

Pan smiled back, 'It smells great, looks even better, maybe you could teach me to cook.' 

'You can't?' Videl asked surprised. 

'No not really,' pan said in a low voice while her cheeks blushed, 'but if you ever want a birthday cake I make a great rendition of flour goo that tastes like it.' 

Videl laughed nervously, 'Okay, ha ha, I get your point.' 

'Take a seat Pan.' Gohan said from the breakfast table. 

She sat beside Gohan where Videl had placed her food. 'Where's Panny?' Pan asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice. 

'She went to go train over at Bulmas.' Gohan answered, 'I had to force her out of the house,' he chuckled, 'we wanted to talk to you.' 

Pan took a huge bite out of blueberry pancakes and managed to get out an, 'Avboupht?' 

Videl walked over to Gohan and took his hand; they both stared intensely at Pan, and seemed cautious about their next moves as if she would die if they said the wrong words. 'Well,' Gohan began, 'We want you to know this is your home. We will take care of you financially as long as we can, and you don't have to go to school or even get a job for now.' 

Videl started to tear up, 'Pan, we know you're not the Pan of this time, but inside our hearts you feel like our daughter, and just knowing you for one day, if anything ever happened to you it would hurt so much, we want you to be a part of our family. And whatever you want or need just ask us.' 

'Wow.' Pan sighed. She looked down in her plate, 'You guys are great. I'm very very grateful and I just want you to know that you don't need to worry about me. I'm pretty tough. And I was thinking about it and I think it would be good if I started school as soon as possible.' 

'Are you sure?' Gohan asked. 

'Positive.' Pan said as cheerfully as she could. 

Videl sighed, 'I better call Bulma and you better get ready.' 

Pan looked up questioningly at Videl, 'Isn't it Saturday, there's no school.'

Videl laughed, 'Yeah but I bet you a million dollars, Bra will be over here to take you shopping as soon as I get off the phone with Bulma.

And she was right. Bra, Goten and Trunks were outside in less than five minutes. And in less than ten they were all at the mall. 

Trunks and Goten seemed to keep to themselves and let the girls talk, and shop. Pan liked that they left her alone with Bra. She more she didn't have to see this times Trunks the better. Besides she hadn't been shopping in a long time, she was determined to have fun. The Bra of this time was the same as the Bra she knew, things were looking up a bit. 

'Pan grows up gorgeous huh?' Trunks said while staring at her and Bra from a distance. 

Goten coughed, 'She's my niece! I can't say things like that, but every guy in this mall is going to die soon if they don't stop thinking it.' 

'You noticed too?' Trunks laughed. 

Goten nodded, 'I've never gotten so many jealous hateful glares before, not even when I'm with Bra.'

'It's going to be hell at school on Monday.' Trunks smiled. 'Marron said she's going to stay home for a week.' 

As they walked Goten noticed how hard it was for Trunks to take his eyes off Pan. He felt a little protective, but he was with Trunk's sister it would be wrong for him to tell Trunks not to go there, but he could see the curiosity and lust in Trunks eyes. He had to ask, 'You haven't taken your eyes off the girl. Whats up?' 

Trunks blushed and scratched his head, 'I don't know Goten. It's a little weird, you saw the tape. You heard my future self, and what future Pan said. She was in love with me.' 

'Not you.' Goten corrected, 'You from a different time.' 

Trunks nodded, 'Yeah but it was still me.' 

'I bet looking at you is hard for her,' Goten said thoughtfully. 

'Maybe I could do the opposite, maybe I could make it easier for her.' He said hopefully. 

Goten playfully hit Trunks on the shoulder, 'Cool it Trunks, don't do anything too quickly.' 


	10. Confusion

Monday came quickly. Pan felt like a lost ship, floating across unchartered waters, she didn't know which way to go and found herself alone and scared, but despite the unending feelings of uncertainty, loneliness and fear, she couldn't help but sense that there was hope. Somewhere there was hope, hanging out with her mother, father, Bra, Panny and Goten, simply gave her hope. She excluded Trunks (she hated calling him this) from her hopeful thoughts, him being around and his extra friendliness did not help at all. The constant staring and arrogant questions were going to get on her nerves very soon.

Pan had spent a considerable amount of time choosing what to wear on her first day, picking clothes had never been a problem before, because she never had any. The glittering dresses and sparkling jewellery that Bra suggested were a bit too much for her. She decided on a pair of long khaki pants, that fitted her hips well and gradually loosened down her legs, with a light blue tank top, that exposed her abdomen and fit a bit too tightly, (she couldn't fight Bra on everything). Her hair was let down covering her shoulders, and framing around her face.

"Wow Pan!" Bra exclaimed, "You look like a model!"

Pan blushed at the thought. "You sure it's not too revealing, I feel a bit naked."

Bra rolled her eyes and took Pans arm in hers, "You look great, and you're wearing full length pants and a tank top, that's like dressing for winter compared to some of my outfits."

Pan laughed nervously, and looked at Bra, taking in the black mini skirt and red v neck blouse she had on. This made her feel a little better.

They had arrived late, so there was no one in the hallways of the school. They arranged it so that Pan would have the same classes as Bra, so they didn't have to stop and get a timetable. Bra simply guided Pan to a door that had English B on the front. "You ready?" Bra asked genuinely.

Pan took a deep breath and nodded. Bra pushed the door and the girls walked in. There was a sudden silence in the class room, Bra and Pan both blushed red. The teacher looked up surprised, "Bra Briefs, you're late and who is your friend?"

"Oh," Bra laughed, "we're really sorry we're late Mr. Masuke, uhm this is my friend Pan Son, she'll be attending here for the rest of the year."

"Oh yes, Pan," Mr. Masuke smiled, "Welcome to Orange Star High."

"Thanks." Pan said forcing back a smile. She was very aware that everyone was staring. The girls had a menacing very unfriendly look, while the boys looked like dinner just walked through the door. Pan sighed and held her head down, she had to find a seat, Bra was beside Goten already, and the only free chair available was beside... "Fuck" she muttered.

Pan walked across the room, and sat right beside Trunks.

"Hey" He smiled, "I'm glad Marrons not here, otherwise you wouldn't be able to sit next to me."

"Mhmm," Pan said while quickly turning her head, trying to listen to the teacher.

"You don't have to be so mean to me you know," Trunks said sounding hurt, " I wish you wouldn't"

Pan went red, "I'm not mean to you, now leave me alone."

"That wasn't very nice," Trunks laughed.

"Would you just shut up," Pan pleaded. People were starting to stare, not that they hadn't been before, just a more intently.

Trunks ignored her "You look amazing today, you look amazing every day."

Pan sighed, "What do you want!?"

"Would you go out with me for ice cream or something after school?" Trunks asked.

"No!" Pan said in a hushing tone. "You insensitive..."

"Just stop," he smirked, "I'm not hitting on you or asking for a date, I just want to talk, you know like a friend."

Pan looked at him. Looked at him really for the first time, he seemed sincere. "On one condition."

Trunks tried to keep his victory face straight, "and what's that?" every word dripped in confidence.

"You NEVER ask me out again."

Trunks frowned, but was resilient, "FINE."

The two remained silent for the rest of class, both livid at one another.

At the end of the day, Goten was thoroughly pissed off. He, Bra and Pan and Trunks, walked out of the school with him screaming at the top of his lungs, "You'd think they'd never seen a girl before! KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS BOYS!"

"Goten!" Bra scolded, "You're going to embarrass Pan."

Trunks laughed, "I think she'll be alright Goten, she can take care of herself."

Pan watched him carefully.

Pan and Trunks walked Bra and Goten to his car. When Bra saw that Pan wasn't getting in, she questioned Trunks, "What did you do?"

"Nothing." He smirked

"We're going for ice cream, I think." Pan stated, mainly to Goten because he looked like he was going to blow, "I really wanted to have some, and I didn't want to impose on you two."

"It wouldn't be an imposition Pan," Bra said eagerly.

"It's okay, Trunks already said he'd take me," she started walking away from the car and Trunks followed, "see you guys later."

"Why'd you lie?" Trunks asked.

"I was afraid of what you were going to say," Pan admitted. "I don't trust you or like you very much."

Trunks opened his car door for her, "That's all right, you don't have to yet."

Pan's POV

We arrived at a cafe called the Anjevin, I let go a smile because I thought it was pretty. Why he took me here, I hadn't the slightest clue. It was so hard to look at him, there was confusion inside my heart, I knew he wasn't my Trunks, but he looked like him. I just wanted to keep my distance, but he invited me here, I thought maybe I could stare at him a little, without anyone but him noticing. So I did, I looked into his azure eyes, and watched every way his hair moved with the wind when he walked. I kept telling myself it's not Trunks', he's nothing like you're Trunks. Which was true, he smelt nothing like him; he had a totally different personality. It disgusted me. That personality in that perfect body was just wrong.

He chose a table far away from the rest of the cafe and ordered two vanilla ice cream cones. "I'm really not trying to hit on you." He said trying to convince me, but I knew better.

"What are you doing then?" I asked.

"Trying to get to know you."

I laughed, "I don't want you to know me, and I certainly don't want to know you."

He frowned, "You know you're not very polite."

I shrugged, "I can live with that."

There was a moment of silence, where he looked at me and I stared at him, drifting off into distant memories in my head.

"Why do you stare at me like that?" He asked. "It makes me think you like me."

"I don't." I said a clearly as I could make my voice sound, "I like what you look like."

He smiled a cockily, "I like what you look like too."

I suddenly felt the need to throw up, "You ruin my memories when you open your obnoxious mouth."

He was surprised, but he let my insult slide and questioned me again, "Memories?"

"I pretend you're him." I admitted, "When I see you, I pretend you're him."

He looked as if he pitied me. I was so upset with myself, why the hell did I say that?

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Don't be," I scowled at him. I was being so harsh and cruel, this wasn't me, but I didn't know what else to be.

"Pan," he cautioned, "I want to be your friend, please let me."

Let him be my friend. I mulled the idea over in my head, maybe if I tried, it would help me to be less angry.

"We can try."

He smiled, it wasn't cocky this time, it just looked happy.

But then he sighed, "Phew!, you know you like me a lot already, but it's just too intense for you to admit it to yourself."

"What did you say?" I asked with an incredulous look on my face.

"Nothing" he laughed

Need reviews to continue, pretty please! I PROMISE ILL WRITE, if I get support.


	11. Dreams

In the other world

In the other world

"If I kill him, it won't matter because I'll just destroy his body and take over his life; the only one who would be able to tell is Pan." M.Trunks was walking around in a circle thinking of ways to deal with his younger self. "No, no," he frowned, "Bulma and Vegeta would figure it out."

Goku watched Trunks with a worried expression on his face, "Uhm. Trunks." There was no response, "Trunks?" Again silence, "TRUNKS!"

"WHAT IS IT GOKU?"

"You can't kill him, and you can't blame him either I mean he is you in a weird way."

M.Trunks was furious, "How come she isn't in pain, and all that, shouldn't this be killing her, she's my mate?"

Goku shot him a questionable look that made him explain himself, "I mean I don't want her to be in pain, of course not, I'm just curious, does it mean that our bond wasn't that strong? Or that she doesn't …love me?"

Goku shook his head, "That's not possible Trunks, but my guess is that that the presence of the Trunks of this time is helping in a way to keep her going. It doesn't mean that they're mated or anything, but maybe it's just his presence that dulls the pain."

M.Trunks looked down to his feet and sighed in his heart he knew that this was his fault. He was selfish; he should have put her first. I'm an idiot, he thought to himself. But despite the fact that he knew he had caused this and was in a way grateful to his younger self for at least being there, every time he saw they he looked at Pan, his Pan, it was like torture. His skin crawled, and his insides twisted in pain and fury. He needed to see her, or talk to her, something to let her know, he loved her, and still loves her.

"Goku!" Trunks called.

"Yeah, are you okay now?" Goku asked concerned.

"Could you cal Baba for me, I need to speak to her."

Goku smiled, "Oh sure." Trunks covered his ears.

"BABA! BABA! BABA!"

A miserable pink haired woman the size a regular teddy bear instantly appeared on a floating crystal ball. "Goku, I swear to Dende!"

"I don't need you," Goku smiled sheepishly, "Trunks is the one that wanted to see you."

Baba turned her small head towards Trunks, seemingly more pleasant than before.

"Yes?"

"I need to know something." He said cautiously.

"Obviously," Baba snorted impatiently.

"Is it possible for me to communicate with Pan from here?"

Baba eyed his carefully, there was a brief moment of silence before she decided to answer, "There is no way."

M.Trunks felt entirely defeated, but before he could press for more information Baba spoke again, "unless your bond is strong enough, then there's a possibility you may be able to communicate with her. I have heard cases where spirits have sent messages to their loved ones in their dreams. It might take a few tries until you actually connect though."

Trunks smiled.

On earth

1 month later

Pan was doing much better, despite the recurring nightmares of seeing Trunks die, she had to admit, finally she was doing well. Bra and Goten were always there to make her laugh whenever they got into a fight, and Bra had proved herself to be a very loyal friend, as well as Panny, whom she treated like a little sister. She was doing well in school of course, which made Gohan and Videl incredibly proud and guys tended to stay away from her because Goten and Trunks had a fit the first week every time someone asked her out. Over the past 4 weeks, she and Trunks had spent a lot of time together. He had mysteriously broken up with Marron, but gave everyone the excuse that they had just grown apart. Pan felt weird being around him so much, but whenever they were together she felt warmer and whole. Recently she was helping him prepare for a fighting tournament, that was popular here, she had thought of entering herself, but wasn't sure yet.

Pan laughed, "You're never going to win any kind of tournament if you keep slacking off!"

Trunks scowled, "The only reason I'm getting up right now is because when we train you wear those really cute tights."

She glared at him. "I'm sorry." Trunks whispered, "You don't have to look at me like that."

"You're right I don't have to look at you like that. I'll just add another hour to training."

"I hate you."

Pan smirked, "Don't say that yet. You should wait till I'm done with you."

Trunks got his ass off the couch and walked over to Pan; he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, and leaned to kiss her cheek. Pan hesitated but decided not to move, she felt his lips on her cheek and waited for him to remove them. When they were off she stared at him in disbelief, "What was that for?"

Trunks shrugged, "I don't know, it's just nice to see you smiling these days."

They stared at each other in silence, no one said a word, and no one moved. After about a minute Trunks was about to apologize but Pan held her hand to his lips, "that cost you two more hours."

"It was worth it."

Pan sighed, "Will you ever shut up?"

He laughed and followed her to C.G.

Goten was just coming out. "Trunks no matter how much you train with Pan you're not going to get anywhere close to me."

"Hey, I take that as an insult Goten!" Pan stated.

"No offence Pan, its not you its you're student."

Pan laughed, "You're probably right."

Trunks went red, "Why am I the one that always gets ganged up on?"

Goten walked out of the gravity chamber laughing, Pan placed her towel on the ground and flew up in the air.

She formed a blast and held it in her hand, "You ready Trunks?"

She hovered over him, taking every breath he had away, "Yeah Pan, I'm ready for you."

5 hours later Trunks and Pan walked out of the chamber, both bruised and in pain.

"That was a good work out Trunks."

"I need water." He gasped.

"I need to get some sleep." Pan yawned.

"It's late Pan," Trunks said checking his watch, "You should just stay here."

"Yeah," Pan agreed, "I'm too tired to fly home anyway, could you call Videl for me? I'm just going to shower at hit the hay."

"Sure Pan. Night."

"Night, Trunks."

Pan showered and eagerly got into bed in the room Trunks used to stay in. It still smelt like him, she smiled somehow not worried about nightmares and drifted into sleep.

Pan saw herself and M.Trunks one night in the past when she was 17. They were in a fight.

"Pan would you just get back here?" He called

His voice was string and smooth, it sent shivers down her spine, she didn't want to fight but she was so upset.

"Trunks, just, just leave me alone."

"Dende, Pan Do you have to be such a brat! I didn't mean it the way it came out."

"Fuck off, Trunks."

His face went red, "I'm not taking that!"

He appeared in front of her and threw her over his shoulder, "What are you doing?" she scowled.

"Taking you somewhere that you won't yell at me."

"Put me down!" she kicked in vain.

Trunks walked all the way to his bedroom, and threw Pan on the bed.

She smirked, "This isn't going to work, and you're not getting off that easy. Not this time."

Trunks lowered himself onto Pan's body, and kissed her cheeks, "Listen to me."

Pan felt the electricity in his kisses, and chest pressed against hers made it hard for her to breathe. She was silent.

"It came out the wrong way, I'm sorry, you really are overreacting." He kissed her nose.

She let a smile escape, "You can kiss me now."

"I've been kissing you," he smirked.

Pan smiled naughtily, 'No baby, I mean kiss me."

The scene went blank, Pan frowned, she had wanted to see the rest. She knew she was dreaming, it was nice to see memories, but there was nothing now. She tried to remember what they had been fighting about.

Then she heard a distant laugh, then a voice, it was strong and smooth, "You had wanted us to move into one room together, and I said no because I thought you were too young, and you like the silly girl you can be took it too far."

"Trunks?"

"Yes baby, it's me."

Pan began to cry, "Why'd you leave me?"

"I know now I was wrong, I regret it everyday."

She looked desperately around the nothingness, "I want to see you. Please?"

"It's you're dream sweetheart, I can't control it, I'd need you're help." Trunks voice was becoming louder, closer.

Pan focused very hard on what she wanted and in a matter of seconds there he was. Seeing him made her realize how stupid she had been to think that his younger self could be anything compared to him, his beauty, his strength. "I was so alone," she cried.

Trunks looked down in shame, "Can you ever forgive me?"

She tried to hold his hand but hers just phased through. Tears escaped her eyes, "I already have."

"I miss you." She whispered.

"I miss you too, I'll be in your dreams Pan, my Pan. " He smiled. "It's time you wake up though."

"Trunks no, please," she begged, "Don't leave me again; I can't go back, to not having you, not again, please..."

She was too late, he had already disappeared, all she could hear was his sweet voice reminding her to dream.

Pan woke up with tears in her deep black eyes.


End file.
